narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Release Stream
Stub Should the stub thingy still be on the page? Same goes for these two. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Mei Terumī The Mizukage no longer used this jutsu against Madara in the anime? --Saiken Uzumaki 11:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :It seems more Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, since it is Parent Jutsu Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 14:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Which episode are you talking about? Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Merging Can we merge this jutsu with Water Release: Wild Water Wave? Why? Well because both jutsu are simple Water Release Nature Transformation Jutsu. The same with Fire Release Stream and Fire Release: Great Flame Technique.--Omojuze (talk) 16:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I SOO much agree with this. We should merge all "generic" x nature release techniques with their closest named matches--Elveonora (talk) 16:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree, just leave it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :"just" isn't a reason--Elveonora (talk) 17:08, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Why do you not agree? We totally should reduce the number of Unnamed Jutsu because its getting kind of pointless to create 2 separate articles of the same technique, just by a different name. I do think that we should wait for more replies to see if more people agree.--Omojuze (talk) 18:07, February 11, 2014 (UTC) If the effect is unspecific enough, I believe that a central jutsu would be enough. Think of it as a nature transformation equivalent of the generic sealing technique article. Of course, the several unnamed characters using it could be noted, not in the user section, but like we do with unnamed clan members. Just keep a reference, and if we ever learn something more specific, it's easy to check and split its own article if need be. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :There's been a similar discussion about this. The question, to me, is why does the wiki need to make an article just to say a character can use a particular nature? What do miscellaneous articles like these say that the chakra nature icon in the character's infobox does not? Or the information that is invariably given in their Abilities section? ''~SnapperT '' 18:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::If the action is plain and unspecific enough, I agree that just adding the nature to the infobox is enough. Regarding the streams article in that talk page, I think it's there because we already had two or three articles on nature streaming before that chapter. Also something about spiral Zetsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, this would be the best possible way.--Omojuze (talk) 19:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I said no because they are differently named which means there different and btw cutting back on pages lol just look at how any pages the star wars or the Dr who wiki have. Munchvtec (talk) 21:51, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :With all due respect, I think you should visit a neurologist or a similar specialist. You act faster than you think--Elveonora (talk) 21:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Im just wondering why we have to cut back on pages? Did someone say we had to. Elveo- I honestly don't know why you have to bring your feelings about others into the discussions, keep them to yourself and merge it with you want to I wont change it back. I was just adding my opinion. If you guys don't want the other users opinions then don't ask. Munchvtec (talk) 13:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Because "X release stream" are unnamed techniques, made up by us. Merging what was done with the most similar named technique equivalent is the way to go--Elveonora (talk) 13:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Then just do it then and next time don't ask for opinions when you really don't want any negative ones Munchvtec (talk) 13:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with the general notion that there shouldn't even be a technique article for this in the first place. Mentioning should be enough.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I think some of these could be merged, but not all of them. I mean the Water and Fire ones have a close equivalent, but as far as I'm aware, there is no technique that has the user spraying waves of lightning from their mouth. Just to be clear, saying they need to be merged with their "Closest Named Equivalent" should probably be tempered with the idea that there is a technique close enough in effect and appearance in order to merge them with. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:22, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Deletion I'd like to bring this up again; there was a vague agreement in the above discussion but I want to verify before moving forward. To quote myself: "why does the wiki need to make an article just to say a character can use a particular nature? What do miscellaneous articles like these say that the chakra nature icon in the character's infobox does not? Or the information that is invariably given in their Abilities section?" ''~SnapperT '' 02:11, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Agree. They should have done been gone a long time ago. It was taken out of proportion when the statue used the elements.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:17, October 24, 2014 (UTC)